turmadamonicafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Transcrição:Mônica Nº 500
As 500 Edições da Mônica Mônica está lendo uma carta de Mauricio de Sousa, seu ídolo. *Carta: Parabéns, Mônica, por essas 500 '''edições! Que está comemoração dure por inúmeros anos! Mônica, rapidamente se levanta, feliz. *Mônica: Ai! Como eu tô feliz! Super-feliz! Tô que nem acredito! Ganhei até uma cartinha do Mauricio de Sousa! E nem é o meu aniversário! É uma comemoração pela minha revistinha! Afinal, não é qualquer gibi que chega às '''500 '''edições! Mônica larga a carta e deita no chão. *Mônica: Até parece que foi ontem que chegou às bancas aquele Numero Um! E depois vieram tantos! Mônica se levanta. *Mônica: Com tantas capas, tantas histórias, tantos personagens! Jotalhão aparece na janela. *Jotalhão: Oi, Mônica! *Mônica: AAAAAAH! Mônica usa Sansão em Jotalhão, mas rapidamente pega o coelho de pelúcia. *Mônica: Ai, desculpe, Jotalhão! É que não estou acostumada a ver muitos elefantes verdes! *Jotalhão: Ai... *Mônica: Nem elefantes cinzas! Será que eu sou daltônica? Mônica, a Daltônica, hmmm.... *Jotalhão: Ei, o negócio é sério, Mônica! É uma coisa urgentíssima! Não tenho tempo para explicar! Venha comigo! Mônica vai puxando Jotalhão, anciosa. *Jotalhão: Eu disse pra '''você vir comigo! *Mônica: É que depois desse drama, você me mata de curiosidade! Onde é? No velho clubinho? Mônica então chega no Velho Clubinho, onde encontra Cebolinha, Magali e Cascão sentados, com Marina levantada. *Cascão: Ah, até que enfim você chegou! Mônica vai até Marina. *Marina: Eu convoquei uma reunião extraordinária, Mônica! *Mônica: Eu bem que desconfiei. Mônica vai até Cebolinha, com raiva. *Mônica: Muito bem, Cebolinha! O que foi que você aprontou?! *Cebolinha: HEIN?! EU TO PLANTADO AQUI HÁ HOLAS!! *Cascão: Haha! Cebolinha! Plantado! Gostei dessa! *Cebolinha: Ei! A convelsa não chegou ao chiqueilo! *Magali: É bom que vocês apressem isso! Já to com fome de novo! *Marina: Calma, gente! Deixa eu explicar! Marina pega o lápis mágico e vai até uma parede. *Mônica: Ei! Você vai usar o seu lápis mágico, Marina? *Marina: É pra eu abrir uma porta secreta... Marina desenha a porta e a atravessa, aparecendo em uma sala amarela. *Marina: ...que dá pra uma sala especial! *Mônica: Que mágico! Uma sala enorme! Dá até pra montar um apê! Quando eu for jovem, vou querer morar aqui! *Marina: Mônica!! Você não percebe?! A sala está vazia! *Cebolinha: É mesmo, faltam umas cadeilinhas. *Magali: Uma geladeira! *Cascão: Eu não gosto desse toque minimalista. *Mônica: Afe, vocês não se tocaram que é uma pista de dança? Faltam as luzes coloridas! Jotalhão aparece ali. *Jotalhão: Deixa que eu explico, Marina! É que eu tenho paciência de elefante. Isto aqui é uma sala especial que existe na dimensão paralela, onde ficam as lembranças, a memória, a história das histórias, é a biblioteca das 500 edições! *Mônica: Você quer dizer das '''500 edições '''da Mônica? *Jotalhão: 499, mais esta que estamos vivenciando! *Marina: O problema é que todas as edições deveriam estar aqui! *Jotalhão: Nesta salinha que é a memória e lembrança de todo editor! *Marina: Isso aí! Por isso ela é tão surreal! Está dentro da gente! E se todas edições não estão aqui, só pode significar uma coisa... *Cascão: Elas foram vendidas pra algum sebo? *Marina: SIGNIFICA QUE ELAS PODEM TER SIDO LEVADAS A QUALQUER LUGAR! *Cebolinha (sussurrando): Uh...genial...! *Marina: A ALGUMA DIMENSÃO PARALELA! A UM PORTAL DE TEMPO E ESPAÇO! A UM PONTO QUALQUER PERDIDO NO UNIVERSO! É por isso que chamei vocês aqui! Porque, se essas edições não forem recuperadas, o trabalho de décadas do meu pai, do estúdio e das editoras será esquecido! *Cascão: Ei! O pai dela é o Maúricio de Sousa! *Mônica: Peraí, Marina. Como é que vamos atrás de algo que nem sabemos onde está? Marina pega o lápis mágico. *Marina: Com isso aqui! Mônica e os outros começam a correr. *Mônica: O LÁPIS MÁGICO DE NOVO! *Cascão: FUJAM PARA AS COLINAS! *Cebolinha: PREFIRO OS PLANOS ÍNFALIVEIS! Jotalhão vai para frente da porta, barrando a saída deles. *Cascão: Porcaria! *Cebolinha: Agora sei polque o Jotalhão veio... *Marina: Silêncio! Não temos nada a perder! Marina cria uma porta com seu lápis mágico. *Marina: Pronto! Abri mais uma porta! Passem por ela! *Cascão: Não é mais fácil procurar na internet não? *Marina: Se descobrirem alguma coisa, me avisem! A Procura dos Infinitos Gibis Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições de Gibis